New Student
by MichaelDavid1983
Summary: A new student arrives at Xavier Institute. Who is she? And will the world at Bayville change?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at an X-Men: Evolution fic. The X-Men and their likenesses belong to someone else. The only character who belongs to me is Misty Grayson. The _italics _are thoughts and also telepathic conversations between Charles Xavier and others.

* * *

**

It was a cold, rainy day in Bayville. A new mutant had just arrived at the Xavier Institute. Professor Charles Xavier had used Cerebro to find her, and she was now here. A beautiful teenager, tall, and athletic looking. They all realized that she may be a great asset to the X-Men. The students were all gathered around her, eying her, like a piece of meat that was being inspected. The girl blushed, but just stood there, her shoulder length, dark-blonde hair shining like spun gold

"I'm Misty Grayson," the young woman stated.

"Yes, I know," said the Professor as he wheeled up to her. "Welcome to the Xavier Institute."

Misty shifted nervously, her blue eyes showing her terror. _Will they accept me? Will they shun me like everyone else has in my life?_ She asked herself silently.

"_No, Misty. We will not shun you," _Professor Xavier's thoughts cut into her own. "_We accept you because we are just like you."_

"_Professor," _Misty said to the professor telepathically, "_thank you. I will prove myself worthy."_

She got introduced to all the students at the institute. Within a few minutes, she began to feel more at ease in her new home. The others surrounded her just like they had been old friends forever. One girl, Kitty Pryde, grabbed her hand and ran up the stairs of this massive mansion.

"Here is your room," said the very perky teenager. "Its right next to mine, so if you need any help you know just where I am."

"Thanks, Kitty," said Misty. "I'm still kinda nervous. I wasn't exactly well-liked at my old school. Heck, even my own parents didn't like me. I'm just an outcast in their eyes." Her eyes started filling up with tears. At this she shut the door.

Kitty stood at the now closed portal, staring silently. _Wow, Misty is taking this hard._ She went to knock on the door and froze. Loud crashes, metal grinding, and glass breaking met her ears. With that she tried to open the door, only to find in tightly bolted shut.Upon, realizing this Kitty simply phased through the door.

"What in the world?" asked Kitty, stunned. The room looked like it had been devastated by the Scarlet Witch. Misty was sitting in the corner, her blonde hair dishevled, her blue eyes looked like they had a fire to them, and she was shaking visibly.

Misty stood up, and promptly fell back down, unconscious. When she came to, she was in a different room. This one was very shiny, and rather metallic looking. A petite, dark-skinned woman with long white hair was holding a moist cloth to her forehead.

"Where am I?" Misty asked, apprehensively. "And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the woman, with a slight African accent. "I'm Ororo Munroe. I am one of the teachers here at the Institute."

"Oh, umm, sorry about my room," said Misty, shyly. "I didn't mean to do it."

Ororo placed her hand on the blonde girl's shoulder. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. That's why you are here. To learn to control your powers, so they don't end up controlling you."

Misty nodded, and laid back down. "I'm really sleepy. Do you want me to stay in here, or go back to my room?" she asked.

"I'm going to keep you here for some observations. And we are going to fix your room up."

"I see."

"Misty, what is your mutant ability?"

"To be completely honest, I'm not sure. I keep getting bombarded with a little of everything, and I have no idea what's what anymore," Misty said, crying.

"Its ok, Misty. You just lie back and rest, I think you need it."

Misty didn't need to be told that twice. She laid back, and within minutes was snoring softly. As she slept, Ororo kept a silent vigil on the sleeping patient. Sensing a presence behind her, she turned around suddenly. Logan stood in the doorway, staring at the newest entrant to the Institute.

"How is she?" asked Logan.

"She will be okay, but we need to get her powers under control. I think they are a bit too much for her to handle right now," she explained.

"Yeah," said Logan, leaving the room.

The next morning, Misty awoke, feeling much better. She stretched and arose from the metallic table. Looking down at her watch, all the color drained from her face. _Great, my first day at a new school, and I'm gonna be late. Great way to start out._ She then ran to her bedroom, and grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants from her drawer. She really didn't care what the outfit looked like together, she just knew she had ten minutes to finish getting ready. She ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. Running to the door, she grabbed her shoes, slipped them on and rushed out the door.

Running to the garage, she smiled when she realized that all the others were on their way to the high school. Scott, Jean, and Kitty were piling into Scott's red convertible.

"Room for one more?" Misty asked. "I got up late. I was in the infirmary, so I didn't hear my alarm."

"Sure, hop in," Scott said.

Kitty scooted over, so Misty could hop in. "Thanks."

Misty adjusted the strap on her purse, and began really taking in the sites. This was the first time in a few days that she really had taken notice of how beautiful the area was. She looked behind them, and realized they were being followed by a rather loud motorcycle. The rider was a rather huge looking man. She just stared at the man, fixated.

Soon after, they arrived at the school. She exited the car, and walked through the huge double doors to the building dedicated to learning. Kitty led her to the principal's office and then left to go to her classes. She had to sit and wait for the principal to come in. Misty then pulled out a pad and a pencil and began doodling to pass the time. Soon she realized that she was sketching the man on the motorcycle that she had seen on the way to school. As she finished the drawing, she realized that she was not alone. Jumping slightly, she looked up. There she was face-to-face, with the principal.

"Sorry to startle you," said the lady. "I'm Principal Darkholme."

"Nice to meet you Principal Darkholme, I'm Misty Grayson."

"Yes, I know. I understand that you are living at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

"Yes, ma'am."

"How is that working out for you?"

"I've only been there for a couple of days. I do feel more at home there than I ever did with my parents. They, umm, kicked me out."

"Really? Why?"

"Because they claimed that they 'didn't love me.'"

At this Principal Darkholme handed Misty her schedule. She was relieved to see that she had some classes with Kitty. She also had some classes with Kurt, and even a class with Jean and Scott. Hurrying to her first class which was probably in full swing, she tripped. Books scattering to the floor, she almost did a face plant right there. Struggling to her feet, she finally righted herself. Grabbing her books, she looked around to make sure no one saw her.

Finally, she arrived at her class. Opening the door, she tentatively took a step in. Every head in the class turned, staring at her. It took everything she had not to turn around and bolt out of the room. Steeling herself, she walked towards the teacher. She then handed the teacher her schedule, and he pointed her to an empty seat. She breathed a sigh of relief when the empty seat happened to be beside Kitty. Sitting there, Misty was enthralled in how normal she felt here. How perfect it all seemed to be compared to her last school.

After school, they all piled in Scott's car again. Misty could feel eyes boring into the back of her head. Turning around, she could see Principal Darkholme staring at her. Shivering, she turned back to the rest of the crew, seriously paling. _What in the world was that about? _She thought to herself. _It's like she knows what I am. _When they arrived back at the Institute, Misty bounded out of Scott's car, and up the steps. Stopping in her tracks, she looked up. A hulking man was standing in front of her.

"Why did you leave the infirmary?" asked the man. "You weren't given the proper clearances from Ororo."

"Oh, sorry," she said, looking down at the ground, "I just didn't wanna be late for my first day of school."

"Well get your butt back in the infirmary so that you can get looked over and cleared this time, kid."

With that Misty ran into the mansion. She went back down to the infirmary and found Ororo tidying up.

"I'm sorry, Ororo," said Misty. "I was nervous because I was going to be late for school. I never even thought to get cleared to go."

"It's ok. I did neglect to tell you that in the first place."

"So. How does everything look?"

"Well, Misty. Looks like I have no choice but to clear you. You can begin training for the X-men tomorrow."

"Thanks," Misty said, already heading out of the infirmary. Glancing back, she realized that Ororo was staring at her oddly. _Sheesh, what is with people here? You'd swear they never met a mutant._ But she knew that this was not the case. _Maybe I somehow remind her of someone. But who?_ She never thought about it again, but went to her room to inspect the damage that she'd done the previous day. The room looked less like a disaster scene, and more like a bedroom. She finally decided that she would get some well needed sleep. Being as the next day was a Saturday, she didn't have to worry about school. But her X-Men training would start the next day, bright and early.

Misty awoke long before the crack of dawn. Yawning, she stretched, her back cracking rather loudly down her spine. _Ouch, I have to start training, I ache like an eighty year old woman. Great, _she thought to herself. Rolling out of bed, she turned on the bedside light. The light glared, hurting her eyes for a moment, until her cobalt blue eyes adjusted to the glow. Opening her drawers, she found that someone had folded a new item and placed it into her bureau. Unfolding it, she realized that it was her X-Men uniform. Smiling, she placed it on her bed. Then she looked into other drawers and grabbed the items that she needed to help her get ready for the day.

When she reached the end of the hall, she took a deep breath and decided that she was happy. She was happy that she decided to start a new life. She went into the communal bathroom to get ready. After grabbing a quick shower, she stepped out and toweled off. Slipping into her X-Men uniform, she caught her reflection, and gasped. _Wow. I finally feel like I belong somewhere. I can build my self-esteem and finally control my abilities, _she thought. After tidying up the restroom, she headed back to her room. Stepping in she saw Kitty phasing into the room.

"Glad you're up," she said. "I was just coming in to get you. Logan changed the time of the session."

"Ok," said Misty. "When is it now?"

"It's in fifteen minutes. But since you're ready, you'll miss the mad dash for the bathroom."

"That's a very good thing."

"Exactly."

"Well, Misty, I'll see you in a few."

"Ok, I'm gonna head down and grab a piece of fruit. If I'm gonna start training I'll need the energy."

With that, Kitty phased back out of the room. Misty decided to head down to the kitchen. Halfway there she literally ran into a blue fuzzy teenager. They hit so hard that she fell and landed right on her backside. Blushing, she accepted the hand of the mutant.

"Sorry about that, I really need to watch where I'm going," Misty apologized.

"No, It's my fault. I was in a hurry because I woke up late," claimed the mutant, with a thick German accent. "By the way, I'm Kurt."

"I'm Misty. Sorry, It's only my second day, so I'm still not sure where everything is around here."

"Its ok, gotta go get ready." Kurt disappeared in a flash foul sulfur smelling smoke.

Misty then continued towards the kitchen. Once arriving she grabbed an apple and took a huge bite out of it. While she was chewing, she thought of how training would go. _Man, I really hope I don't screw anything up. While lost in thought, she never heard someone come into the room behind her. Two strong hands grabbed her shoulders, making her inhale sharply. The piece of apple she was chewing became lodged in her throat. Trying to cough, she could get no air in or out. Feeling two very strong arms trying to dislodge the wayward fruit by way of the Heimlich Maneuver was so far unsuccessful. The room began to grow fuzzy and dim, as she slowly lost consciousness._

* * *

**Well, there is Chapter One of the story, please rate and review. I hope i was in charater for the ones I wrote. I'm trying to figure out where to go with her, so if anyone has any ideas, let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

_The room began to grow fuzzy and dim, as she slowly lost consciousness._

Soon Misty began to cough and sputter, which launched the offending fruit into the air. Gulping in the cool, fresh air she finally opened her eyes. Looking around she realized that she was laying on the floor. Struggling to get up, she felt someone press on her chest to keep her into place. Holding her hand out in front of her, she felt a rush of power. The person who'd been holding her down was flung across the room. With the release of pressure, she jumped up. Steadying herself, she looked at the figure that was now groaning.

_Oh, crap, _she thought, _I just killed Scott._

Rushing over to him, she checked him over and realized that he seemed ok. Just seemed to have a bump on his head. "Scott, are you ok?" Misty asked, shaking.

"Yeah. I think so. Tell me, do I have my glasses on?" Scott asked worriedly.

"No. Hold on, I think they flew somewhere over here."

Quickly searching, she found them under an overturned chair. Silently she handed them over. After grabbing them, he placed the shades back over his eyes. Once he felt that he could safely open them, he looked at his "attacker". She looked more shocked over what happened than he did. Scott opened his mouth to speak, but Misty ran off.

Silently, Scott ran off to find her. After an hour of being unable to locate her, he decided to go see Professor Xavier. After explaining to him what had occurred, Charles pinpointed her location as a little used room in the basement. Scott then ran to the basement and found Misty crying.

"What's wrong, Misty?" Scott asked.

"I'm s-s-s-so s-s-s-ooory," Misty stuttered, hyperventilating from crying so hard.

"Shh. It's ok. Everything's gonna be all right," he said, rubbing his hand on her face.

At that she looked up at Scott's face. He had genuine worry in his soft, gentle features. Wrapping him up in a friendly hug, she allowed him to pull her on her feet.

"Thank you, Scott. I needed that."

"No problem. Well let's go."

Walking through the halls of the institute, she realized that her powers were controllable. _If this is my power, how can it possibly help the X-men,_ she thought to herself. Not realizing that the professor was listening to her thoughts, she headed towards the Danger Room for training. Right before she got there, she realized that something was amiss. The lights were all off in the corridor. When she reached the light switch and flipped it up to the on position, nothing happened. _That's weird. What in the world is going on here?_ When she finally the door of the Danger Room, all of the lights spurred back to life. _What in the?_ Placing her hand on the sensor of the door, the mechanism beeped when it recognized her palm print. Whooshing open, she vaguely realized that something was careening at a direct path for her head. Putting her hands in front of her, she felt the same power that had surged through her earlier. The item that was flying towards her, was now on a direct path into the wall opposite her. It seemed that she had expelled some sort of energy blast from her body.

Peeking into the Danger Room, she saw all of the X-Men in full gear, standing there staring in shock. All except Scott who was practically beaming. They all surrounded her. And they all started speaking all at one time.

"Wow!" "That was so awesome!" "Good job, kid." "Erstaunlich!"

She blushed and put her head down, unsure of how to respond to the praise. She felt someone touch her chin and tilt it up so she could look the person in the face. Looking at Scott she just smiled.

"Never, ever, be ashamed for being what you are. We are 'all' a family here. Don't be ashamed of any praise you receive from anyone here."

"Ok," said Misty, wiping at the tears that were starting to form.

As soon as the training session ended, Misty headed up to her room to change clothes. Looking through her closet, she found the perfect ensemble. A light blue t-shirt, and a pair of boot leg cut blue jeans. Looking for shoes, she just decided to wear her tennis shoes. Good thing too, she remembered she had gym class today at school. When they arrived at the school, Misty jumped out and practically ran to homeroom. With everything that had happened she had forgotten to do her calculus homework. _Calm down and think. Lets get those synapses firing. Focus!_ Her brain was working on overdrive, and she had the homework done in ten minutes. This left her five minutes to relax before her first class began.

By the time it got to lunchtime, Misty was exhausted. She went to her normal lunch table with the other students from the Institute. Kurt was acting weird when Principal Darkholme came near the table. Misty seemed to notice it, while the others were acting like they didn't. Of course, being new didn't help. She didn't know the history they all had with the principal. After Principal Darkholme left the room, Kurt seemed to breathe a visible sigh of relief.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Misty asked, clearly worried for her friend.

"Vell, she ist my mutter," said Kurt, almost sounding ashamed. "She ist a shape-shifting mutant bekannt als Mystique."

"Oh, so she's one of us?"

"No, Misty. She's not. She is an evil one," replied Scott. "We try to steer clear of her at all costs."

Soon after that the bell rang, and Misty went to her next class. Changing in the locker room for gym class, she didn't notice the figure in the shadows watching her every move. After closing and locking her locker door, she headed out to the gymnasium floor. There she noticed that it was a game that she absolutely hated, dodge ball. _Well, at least I'll really have to control my powers. _Soon, a massive dodge ball battle was underway. Finally, the bell to end the class rang. _Thank goodness this is my last class of the day._ When she entered the locker room, she noticed that her locker was standing wide open. _Odd, I could have sworn that I locked it._ When nothing looked wrong, she hurriedly changed into her regular clothes. Grabbing her purse and dirty clothes, she bolted out of the locker room. Silently, the figure emerged from the shadows, and stared at her leaving.

When Misty got outside, Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Kitty were all waiting at the car. When they saw her, the motioned for her to get inside. Hopping inside, the group started heading back to the Institute. Once they arrived, they all headed for their respective rooms to prepare for the afternoon's training session. Heading down to the Danger Room, she was very nervous about the training today. _At least I didn't have any problems with dodge ball at school today._ Opening the door to the Danger Room, she silently glanced around the room. Not seeing anything amiss, she went in. When she fully entered the room, all of the others were looking at her rather oddly.

"What?" asked Misty.

"Nothing. Just have a seat," said Professor Logan.

Eventually, she was given a list of all the X-Men team members real names, along with their X-men names. That way no one slipped up and called someone by their real names in the heat of battle. No real names, no way of being traced and labeled as a mutant. Misty was then given a new name as a member of the X-Men, she would now be known as "Boost". They then got involved in a rather intense training session. During the training, she energy blasted herself right into a wall, all because she forgot to firmly plant her feet on the ground.

"Are you ok, kid?" asked Wolverine.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a bit embarrassed," she replied sheepishly.

Wolverine then grabbed her hand and hoisted her up. Running back to training, she glanced back and stole a glance at the towering man. _He's not nearly as mean as he seems, _Misty thought silently. A bit later, they finished training. Climbing the stairs to her room seemed to be quite the ordeal. Every muscle in her body screamed in protest of any kind of motion. Laying down on her bed, she didn't even realize that she fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_She was running down a forest path, broken trees littering the way. Running from an unseen entity that was meant to cause her pain, and even death. Piercing eyes watching her every movement. Suddenly the road gave way to reveal a huge chasm. She felt herself falling, clawing at the side, trying to hoist herself up. Someone grabbed her arm, and pulled her up. Not really getting a chance to look at the person, she felt herself being hurtled into the gaping fissure. Screaming, the blackness swallowed her._

_Bolting upright, she panted for breath. She saw Kitty phasing through the wall, looking obviously worried. Attempting to relax, she took some deep breaths. Hyperventilating, she had sharp spasms of excruciating pain radiating through her chest. Grabbing Kitty's hand, Misty squeezed as if she was holding on for dear life._

_Sobbing onto her friend's shoulder, Misty finally caught her breath. _

"_What happened, Misty?" asked Kitty. "Are you ok?"_

"_I had a nightmare," replied Misty, finally forcing herself to calm down. Getting ready to recount the story to her closest friend at the institute, had her shaking uncontrollably. Her breath hitched and the tears came flowing yet again. _

"_It's ok," Kitty said, rubbing her hand over Misty's back. "nobody is gonna hurt you."_

"_I know," she replied, "but it just seemed so real. I saw this person, throwing me into a deep dark chasm, but I know I've seen the person." A strangled breath escaped her._

"_Misty! Misty! Professor! Someone! Help!" screamed Kitty as her friends form went limp and lifeless._


	3. Chapter 3

**Alas, I do not own anyone except Misty. She is my own creation. With real life getting in the way, my posts may be a bit sporadic. I'm trying. If the story is starting to not make any sense, just let me know. And don't forget to review, that way I'll know how to better the story to make it move more smoothly. Thank you. **

* * *

"_Misty! Misty! Professor! Someone! Help!" screamed Kitty as her friends form went limp and lifeless._

Gasping Misty bolted up out of bed. Not realizing that she had been thrashing around while asleep, she fell over the bed sheets that had gotten tangled around her legs. Lying there prone, she realized that she had woken up from the worst dream of her life. She felt a headache forming behind her right eye. An almost piercing, throbbing pain. One word came to her head with this pain. Migraine. Being abused by migraines for most of childhood, she knew that unmistakable feeling. _Great, this is the last thing I need,_ she thought angrily. Untangling herself from the blanket she slowly stood up. Grabbing some Tylenol and her bottle of water, she decided to try to kill the headache before it became full-blown. Her pills swallowed, she laid back on the bed, and put her head under the pillow, effectively blocking out any light.

Far too soon, it seemed, her alarm clock was blaring full force into her ear. Throwing her pillow to the ground, she glanced over at the clock. _Great 6:30am. At least my headache went away._ Climbing out of the bed, she stretched, her joints cracking at the movements. Throwing open the drawer, she grabbed a light blue v-neck hoodie, and a pair of faded denim jeans. _There, at least I look semi-human._ Grabbing her hair brush, she decided to attempt to tame her rat's nest. After a few minutes, she gathered her hair up in a ponytail, and headed downstairs. Suddenly, it hit her. This was a Tuesday! _Crap! I have finals today, and I'm gonna be late! _Slipping her feet in her shoes, she opened the door and stepped outside. After taking a few steps forward, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Moaning in pain, Misty fell into blackness.

What felt like several hours later she started hearing muffled voices around her. Misty tried to open her eyes. The pain in her head was immense. Bright lights made her moan in pain. Shutting her eyes tightly only seemed to exacerbate the pain. _What the heck? This isn't like a normal migraine. _She tried to get up, but seemed to be held into place somehow. Soon the darkness beckoned and swallowed her once again.

Meanwhile back at the Institute…

Upon returning from school, Kitty, Scott, Rogue, Kurt, and Jean all came upon a site that they never thought they would see. The door to the institute was wide open, and Misty's backpack was laying unattended on the ground. Looking at each other in horror, they all ran to locate Professor Xavier. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they found him.

"Professor, we found this outside the front door," said Jean, holding out Misty's backpack.

"Yeah, and like she wasn't at school today," said Kitty. "I'm, like, worried."

"It's ok, children," said the Professor, calmly. "I'll try to find her."

_Jean, _said the Professor telepathically, _I think I'll need to use Cerebro to find her._

_Right,_ replied Jean to the Professor.

After using Cerebro, they located Misty, but were horrified at the location of where she was. She was a bit closer than they had realized. She was being held somewhere in Bayville. Unfortunately, Cerebro couldn't locate her exact whereabouts. All it could do was give a radius of where she was, and all of Bayville was included. This scared everyone, even though they were all reluctant to admit it. For all they knew their new comrade was dead or dying.

Meanwhile…

Slowly, Misty came to once again. The throbbing in her head had decreased to a dull roar, although she seemed to be a bit nauseous. _Great, I don't think this is a migraine, I think it's a concussion. _Soon she felt eyes staring at her. Slowly opening her eyes, bright halogen lights felt like they were burning holes in her retinas. Her legs and arms were still securely shackled by cold steel. Upon spying the captor, a scream escaped.

"You! It was you in my dream!" Misty cried out.

"I don't know what you are talking about," replied the person.

"W-where am I? W-why did you t-take me?" she asked, voice quivering?

"You will find out in time."

_Great, I'm being held hostage by the scary person from my dream. What in the world did I do to deserve this? _She asked herself repeatedly, until finally falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Within hours she heard new voices around her. Blinking, she slowly took in her surroundings. Nothing had changed, save for the new people that were crowded around the cold steel bed. After staring at them, she noticed that one looked rather familiar. He was tall, rather skinny, with white hair. Their was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that she should know who this person was. Suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks. This was Pietro Maximoff, a fellow student at Bayville High. _Why in the world is Pietro here?_ Misty thought to herself. Silently she stared at the teenager, and realized that he was speaking, though not to her. Craning her neck, she caught a few intermittent words.

"Why…her…brotherhood?"

Trying to put the jumbled words together had only managed to make a sharp pain radiate through her head. It felt like Avalanche was making an earthquake appear in her head. Her pain was obviously visible, as several people crowded around her. Mouths moved, yet she heard no sound, for her head was now pounding like the world's worst heavy metal drummer. Slowly she registered feeling something prick her skin. Glancing down, she noticed a hand holding a syringe. Slowly the bright lights were replaced by a welcomed darkness.

The next time Misty awakened, she realized that she felt vaguely normal. Stretching, she realized her arms were no longer bound to the table. Her legs were no longer shackled either. Standing, she felt all of the emotions of the last few days rushing to her. _I was kidnapped? Why? What in the world do they want with me? _Not realizing that she was starting to panic, she began rushing about this strange room. Slowly, gaining control of her senses, she began to slow down and think. _Ok, need to get out of here. _Looking at herself she realized that she was wearing the same clothes that she'd picked out for school that day. Stealing a glance around the room, realizing that she was all alone in the cold room, she headed for the door. Tentatively testing the exit to the room, Misty's heart dropped when it wouldn't budge. _Crap. It's locked, _she thought. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, _Duh, they don't call me "Boost" for nothing._ Putting her hands in front of her, she gathered her thoughts and energy blasted the door. The metal door flew off the hinges, and slammed into the opposing wall with such force the door ended up on the floor, bent in half.

Running out of the freshly made opening, Misty found her movement out of the building unobstructed. Running into the sunlight, she breathed in the first fresh air that she'd had in what seemed like months. Really it was only a couple of weeks, but being cut off from everything and being unconscious made it all drag out much longer. Surveying the surroundings, she read the sign in front of the building that she had run out of. "The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House."

_What the heck? That whole time I was still in Bayville?_ she thought. _The Brotherhood? I know I've heard of them somewhere, but where? _Her mind was racing, but she couldn't figure it all out. What she really wondered was, _what in the world does the Brotherhood and Pietro want with me?_

Misty took no time to start running. She ran for her life. Running through Bayville, not caring who stared at her, or what was said about her. After what felt like hours, she arrived at the front gate of the institute. Slipping inside, she headed for the front door when she heard voices in the area of the swimming pool. Rounding the corner, she stared ahead in utter horror. _What in the heck is going on here? _her head was screaming.

Rushing towards the pool, everyone stopped talking and stared at her. Kitty ran up to her, throwing her arms around her best friend's neck. "I'm so glad you're back, Misty!" cried Kitty, tears welling up in her hazel eyes. "We were all so worried about you when you disappeared. What happened?"

"I'm not sure, my mind's a little fuzzy still. All I really know is I was hit on the back of the head by something hard. Everything else seems to be one big blank."

"Come on, lets have you looked over."

With that, Misty and Kitty made their ways to the others. Swarmed by the other students, Misty began to realize that this was more than an institute for mutants, it was her family. Feeling a warm hand on her shoulder, she turned and became face-to-face with a young lady. There were nearly identical, save for the fact that Misty's hair was longer than this stranger's hair. _What in the heck?_

"Misty," said Professor Xavier, "this is Lorelei, your twin sister."

_But I don't have a sister, do I?_ thought Misty.

**TBC….**

* * *

**Why did the Brotherhood kidnap Misty?**

**Is Lorelei ****really****Misty's sister?**

**This and more in the next chapter.**

**Please rate and review, I'm really trying. But being management takes it's toll and almost all my free time. **


End file.
